Dulce Locura
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Tifa se lamenta por la ausencia de Cloud. Songfic con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh.


**Dulce Locura**

Se sentó frente a su piano y comenzó a tocar la melodía que tanto le gustaba. Repasó las notas mentalmente.

Tocar hacía que su alma se calmara, que cesara todo su tormento.

Hasta que comenzaba a pensar.

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia más bonita que en la vida escuché_

_  
Vendo el guión de la película más triste y la más bella que en la vida pude ver_

_  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré_

_  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

No había película más triste que su propia vida. Había vivido durante años por Cloud, por volver a verle, por cuidar de él, por hacerle feliz, y ahora... de nuevo por volverle a ver.

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Cloud se había marchado sin despedirse, y probablemente para no volver. Y ella no podía comprenderlo. Parecían estar pasando por la época más feliz de sus vidas cuando, de repente, él desapareció.

Era culpa suya, por no poder haberle retenido. No le había querido suficientemente bien. Probablemente Cloud se merecía algo mejor de lo que ella podía ofrecerle.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_  
La noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar y te escudas_

En medio de la noche, Tifa había alargado el brazo para abrazarse a él, pero todo lo que halló fue un vacío tremendo en su pecho. Y entonces supo que Cloud se había ido. No necesitó buscar por el resto de la casa. Simplemente, en ese preciso instante supo que la había abandonado.

Sin él, sentía que su propia presencia se desvanecía. Había aprendido a vivir por él, a vivir _para_ él. Si no estaba a su lado, se sentía tremendamente perdida. Porque si no pensaba en cómo aliviar el tormento de Cloud, su propia angustia se le venía encima y le destrozaba por dentro.

_Vendo una cámara que sabe que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare_

_  
Vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé_

_  
Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos Y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté_

_  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

Tenía una foto de Cloud y ella misma junto a Marlene y Denzel sobre el piano. Le encantaba esa imagen porque les hacía parecer una familia de verdad, a pesar de que nunca lo habían sido. Aunque mirarla hacía que notara pinchazos en su corazón, sabía que nunca podría desprenderse del recuerdo de Cloud, que su ausencia sería como una presencia invisible que ella podría notar, pero jamás alcanzar.

En su escritorio guardaba dos entradas para el concierto del grupo favorito de Cloud. Había sido hacía una semana, pero ya hacía más de un mes desde que él se marchó. Así que había decidido no ir a ese concierto; no tendría sentido alguno. Ni siquiera le gustaba ese tipo de música, el heavy metal. Si había accedido a ir era porque sabía que al chico le hacía ilusión, y ella no era capaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que él le pidiese con esos ojos azules mirándola.

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Sabía que se había esforzado, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera hecho bien. Y no podía salir a buscarle y obligar a Cloud a que permaneciera junto a ella. Si se sabía marchado es que ella se merecía ser abandonada.

Lo que no podía comprender era el motivo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Quizás era que no había hecho bien nada. ¿No lo había cuidado lo suficiente? No se había dedicado bastante a hacerle feliz?

La primera vez que lo había visto sonreír después de la batalla con Sephiroth había empezado a pensar que todo iba bien. ¿Había sido entonces cuando se había relajado y había dejado de velar por el lo suficiente?

Tocó las teclas del piano como si eso canalizara su dolor, como si lo estuviese liberando a través de la música, pero no era así. El dolor continuaba dentro de ella y no había forma de hacerlo salir.

No importaba el motivo. Había fallado en el intento de hacerle feliz. Lo demás eran nimiedades.

De cualquier modo, sentía que cada día era un tormento. No quería seguir viviendo. Quería con toda su alma a Marlene y Denzel, pero no podía olvidar a Cloud, y el dolor la estaba matando. Ojalá lo hiciera en sentido literal.

De verdad que no quería vivir.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_  
La noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar  
_

La ausencia de Cloud en su cuerpo hacía que le doliera cada uno de sus músculos. Los días se hacían eternos. Las noches eran frías y solitarias. Y ella sentía que no era nadie, que no servía para nada.

Anhelaba volver a escuchar su voz, aunque sólo fuera una vez más. Incluso si después moría.

Se levantó del piano, cansada de tocar.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia_

_  
Mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje del que no vuelve nunca  
_

Se acercó a la ventana y observó la lluvia chocando contra el cristal de la ventana. Apoyó la frente en ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Denzel abrió la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose por qué había dejado de sonar esa triste pero preciosa melodía, y volvió a encontrar a Tifa sola, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, como solía estar últimamente. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del niño.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarla a solas, así que salió de la estancia y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

_Subiré cada noche al buscar a tu luna en mi tejado_

_  
el recuerdo de un abrazo que aún me hace tiritar  
_

Deseó que fuesen los brazos de Cloud los que la abrazaran en lugar de los suyos propios. Intentó recordar cómo era esa sensación y se estremeció de dolor, porque nunca más se encontraría en esa situación. Tampoco volvería a oír la voz de Cloud susurrándole su nombre al oído.

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_  
La noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar_

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras sus ojos color rubí continuaban cerrados y apretados con fuerza.

Siempre pensaba que había estado viviendo por Cloud, pero ¿no había estado siendo una egoísta, en realidad? Si se dedicaba a intentar hacerle feliz, olvidaba que ella no lo era, que siempre se sentía insignificante para él. ¿Había estado utilizando al chico para su propio bienestar? Quizá eso lo había estado atormentando a él.

¿Le había querido tanto que no había podido ver que los estaba perjudicando a ambos...?

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, llorando como un día de lluvia_

_mi alma despega y te busca en un viaje del que nunca volverá..._

Junto a Cloud, también se había marchado todo su optimismo, toda su fuerza.

Y seguramente no volvería, porque todo eso era algo que Tifa le había entregado de forma consciente, creyendo que él lo necesitaba más que ella.

Y quizás era cierto. Porque Cloud lo era todo para ella.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era que regresara. Sin él, su vida se limitaba a un montón de recuerdos que habían dejado de tener sentido.

Porque eran cosas que ya no podrían repetir.

_**

* * *

**_

_Dulce Locura_ es una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, de su disco _Guapa_.

Quizás escriba una continuación :Þ .


End file.
